


Time To Say Goodbye

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fucked Up, Master/Slave, Other, Slavery, human cattle, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A master gives a final goodbye to a slave at a breeding facility.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anna. If you by any chance read this, please let me know if you're still alive. I still love you.

The slaves at the breeding facility do not get to live long lives. As soon as they are not fertile anymore, they have to be put down. 

Their sole purpose in life is to be bred and give birth to as many children as possible. The children are separated from their mothers at birth. The girls stay at the facility and are bred just like their mothers, and the boys are taken away to be trained for many different purposes. 

Anna is a slave. She doesn't remember her life before she was taken to the facility. She is one of the rare ones that weren't born in the facility, but kidnapped and forcefully enslaved. One of the first slaves at the facility. 

She has been properly mind-broken and forcefully impregnated again and again, until her body grew too old to produce more children. 

As soon as it was discovered, her fate was sealed. 

Currently, she's laying on a bed in the facility's hospital. Naked and restrained. A doctor is with her, as well as her master. 

"You served us well, but unfortunately, you're useless now. It's time to put you down," the master explains. 

Anna nods. She's not scared. All of her humanity was stripped away from her many years ago. She was broken with torture and abuse to the point where she stopped caring. She learnt to accept that she is just cattle to be bred, not a person with rights. 

"You won't feel anything," the master explains. "First, we will inject you with something that will make you unconscious. You will just fall asleep. Then, we will inject a substance that will stop your heart."

The master isn't sure why he took his time to explain it to the slave. She is just an animal now. But something in her eyes showed that she was different from the others. 

The doctor prepared to inject her with the substance, but he paused when the slave said:  
"Don't."

Both the master and the doctor were shocked. Most of the slaves were too far gone to form a coherent thought, how could this one still resist? 

The master slapped her across the face. She didn't make a reaction to it, she was completely numbed to any kind of violence. 

Obviously, they weren't going to stop because of the slave's words. But the master told the doctor to hold on. He was curious about why she would say that. 

"Are you scared?" Master asked. "Do you want to live?" 

She shook her head. They misunderstood her.   
"I-" her voice was a bit rough because she wasn't used to speaking anymore. She cleared her throat.   
"What I want is to be awake during… this. Don't drug me."

The master and the doctor were shocked.   
"But you will experience indescribable agony. That is not necessary," the doctor explained.   
"You've suffered enough," he added quietly. Sometimes what was done to the girls at the facility woke him up at nights, haunting his dreams. 

"Consider it a gift for your long service," said the master. "If you truly wish to stay awake, be it."  
He never allowed it before, because not a single slave ever wished for something so strange. It was fascinating. 

She nodded. "Thank you, master."

The doctor prepared the substance that will stop her heart. 

"May I have one more wish master?" she asked. 

The master nodded. He was curious about what she would ask for. He can always decline if it's unreasonable. 

"Hold me while I die," she said. 

The master was silent for a few moments, considering it. He wouldn't do that for just any slave, but she was special, exceptionally obedient and good. So he decided to fulfil her last wish. 

"Leave us, I will do it myself," he told the doctor. It was a strange request, but the doctor left. The slaves were the master's property and the doctor didn't really care what he did to them. 

Now alone with the slave, the master held the needle of the syringe just above the slave's skin. 

"Ready?" he asked. The slave nodded. He pushed the needle deep and emptied the syringe, forcing the substance into her system. Then he disposed of it and embraced the slave like he promised, hugging her restrained body. 

Soon, she was thrashing, gasping for breath, pulling against the binds. The drug takes a few minutes to stop her heart, but she won't be awake for the whole time. Her breathing will stop soon, and then, she will be unconscious. 

The master looked directly into her eyes. He has never seen a slave die while it was awake, and it was fascinating. She looked terrified, desperate. 

On a sudden whim, he decided to kiss her, drink up the pained gasps, feel her desperate attempts to draw breath against his lips. 

Soon enough, she stilled, her chest not rising anymore, her eyes looking empty, but he continued to hold her until much later, until all life was finally gone from her. 


End file.
